the_arms_peddlerfandomcom-20200213-history
The creators
Read the biography of the creators of The arms peddler. Kyoichi NANATSUKI Kyoichi NANATSUKI is a manga writer, born in July, 30th 1968 at Hokkaidô in Japan. His real name is Kentarô Itamoto, he is leo and his blood type is O. Most of his work has been releases by the publisher Shôgakukan and he did a lot of works with Yoshihide FUJIWARA. Recently, he began to work with Korean artist such as Night Owl. His early mangas are now complete in Japan and six are ongoing. Kyoichi NANATSUKI writes mainly shônen and seinen, and his main genre are action and science-fiction. He started his career by writing Jesus in 1992, then he wrote Arms in 1997 and Aegis in the Dark in 2000. Seven years later, he wrote Bugs: Predator's Summer in 2007 then Aegis in the Dawn in 2008, Jesus - Saijin Kôro in 2009 and The Arms Peddler in 2010. Here his work with some informations: *1992: Jesus with Yoshihide FUJIWARA, 13 volumes (complete), Shôgakukan *1995: Samurai Spirit '''with Yuuki MIYOSHI, 1 volume (complete), Shôgakukan *1997: '''Virtua Fighter with Yoshihide FUJIWARA, N/A, Shôgakukan *1997: Arms with Ryoji MINAGAWA, 22 volumes (complete), Shôgakukan *2000: Aegis in the Dark with Yoshihide FUJIWARA, 26 volumes (complete), Shôgakukan *2001: X-Gene with Masasumi KAKIZAKI, 3 volumes (complete), Shôgakukan *2001: Night Robbers with Youzou SHIMIZU, 3 volumes (complete), Shôgakukan *2003: Robot Boys with Atsushi KAMIKAWA, 3 volumes (complete), Shôgakukan *2005: 8 Man Infinity with Takayuki TAKASHI, 6 volumes (ongoing), Kodansha *2007: Bugs: Predator's Summer with Yoshihide FUJIWARA, 3 volumes (complete), Shôgakukan *2008: Aegis in the Dawn with Yoshihide FUJIWARA, 6 volumes (complete), Shôgakukan *2008: Void with Sung Gyoo LEE, 1 volume (complete), Kodansha *2009: Jesus - Saijin Kôro with Yoshihide FUJIWARA, 14 volumes (ongoing), Shôgakukan *2010: Kiba no Tabishounin (The Arms Peddler) with Night Owl, 6 volumes (ongoing), Square Enix *2012: Area D - Inou Ryouiki with Kyung-Il YANG, 4 volumes (ongoing), Shôgakukan *2013: Bugs Land: Hakobune no Triton with Yoshihide FUJIWARA, 1 volume (ongoing), Shôgakukan *2013: Pocket Monster BW - Good Partners with Chiyo KENMOTSU, 1 volume (ongoing), Shôgakukan At the end of each books of The Arms Peddler, Kyoichi NANATSUKI speaks about his ideas that he put in the manga. Here's a link: Post-face of The Arms Peddler . Night Owl Night Owl is an drawer and writer from South Korea. He was born in December, 18th 1978 even if in his birth certificate he was born in the January, 16th 1979. He was born at Jeonbuk in Korea and his real name is Joong Gi PARK. He was graduated in 1998 from Kyunghee University College of Fine Arts. In 2003, he wrote and drew his first manhwa, Dangoo, which won the Korean Culture & Content Agency's 2006 "Best Manhwa of the Year" award. Then he collaborated with the author Sang Young JUN by creating the group 28round where he is the illustrator. Together, they created the manwha Over Bleed in 2007. Then in 2010, with Kyoichi NANATSUKI, they created the manga Kiba ni Tabishounin/The Arms Peddler. He writes only Seinen and his genre is action manga. Here below his work: *2003: Dangoo, 9 volumes (complete), Haksan *2007: Over Bleed with Sang Young JUN (28round), 3 volumes (complete), Square Enix *2010: The Arms Peddler with Kyoichi NANATSUKI, 6 volumes (ongoing), Square Enix